Joey Drew
Joey Drew 'e um velho amigo de Henry e o chefe da Joey Drew Studios em Bendy and the Ink Machine, por ser conhecido por criar os desenhos do Bendy sendo diretor e escritor, como em ''"Tombstone Picnic", "Haunted Hijinx" e "Snow Sillies". ''Ele é mencionado varias vezes no Capítulo 1 e 2, e sua gravação de voz foi ouvida pela primeira vez no Capítulo 3. Inicialmente fundando a empresa com Henry, e a sua carta que envia para seu parceiro de 30 anos depois que faz Henry voltar para o velho estúdio. O registro de áudio feito por Joey deixa claro a personalidade de um grande sonhador e pensador, um homem com grandes aspirações para ele e sua empresa. Reivindicando que a crença pode levar a todos a qualquer lugar do mundo, a atitude maior do que a vida de Joey provavelmente era um importante ponto de venda para Henry ao iniciar o estúdio. As outras cassetes deixadas por outros funcionários, no entanto pintam uma imagem de diferença abaixo da faxada. Com inúmeras referencias à dura ética de trabalho de Joey, uma mente constantemente desconsiderando ideias antigas para novas e suas excentricidades em relação às oferendas aos deuses, a personalidade trabalhadora de Joey sugere um lado mais obsessivo em seu trabalho que lentamente começou a alienar a sua especie. Aparições ''Capítulo 1: Movendo Pinturas Em algum ponto antes dos eventos do jogo, Joey envia uma carta para Henry convidando-o para voltar ao estúdio, afirmando que algo especial está esperando para ele encontrar. Essa "coisa especial" seria a Maquina de Tinta. Não demora muito até que Henry descubra o cadáver de Boris, perguntando o que Joey estava fazendo para ter um desenho animado real e falecido. Um registro de áudio deixado por Wally Franks explica mais sobre como funciona a maquina. Wally afirma que Joey ordenou aos trabalhadores do estúdio doar coisas de seus locais de trabalho e colocá-los em pedestais na Sala de Energia Principal para ajudar a "apaziguar os deuses". O registro de áudio de Thomas Connor reclama que ele tinha o suficiente para consertar os canos para Joey por causa de suas próprias lutas para consertar os tubos de tinta, para não mencionar o ruído alto que vem da Maquina de Tinta. Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção Joey é mencionado por vários outros trabalhadores conhecidos no estúdio nos Registros de áudio, por exemplo por Norman Polk e Sammy Lawrence. De acordo com os registros de áudio de Sammy registrados quando ele ainda era humano, revela-se que Joey é quem comprou a máquina de tinta para a empresa. Sammy reclama que o vazamento constante dos tubos faz com que ele se distraia de seu trabalho, sugerindo que Joey tenha pouco cuidado com sentimentos de seus empregados sobre a Máquina estar afetando suas vidas trabalhadoras."So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell." - Segundo registro de áudio de Sammy Lawrence - Capítulo 2. Também e revelado que Joey tem alguma forma de santuário, como Sammy, mas ainda não foi descoberto."Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I've got mine." - Terceiro registro de áudio de Sammy - Capítulo 2. Depois de observar o estranho comportamento de Sammy em relação à cabine de projeção para acessar o seu santuário, Norman estava discutindo se deveria ou não falar com Joey sobre o que Sammy estava fazendo. No entanto, Norman admite que Joey tem suas próprias peculiaridades, sugerindo estranhas peculiaridades que são tão ruins, senão pior, do que Sammy"I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities." - Norman Polk, Capítulo 2 Dialogo center }} Curiosidades Geral = *Em um cometário do twitter sobre Joey Drew, theMeatly disse que a melhor parte e a pior parte sobre Joey é seu "desejo sem fim de tornar o impossível possível""The best and worst part about Joey Drew is his unending desire to make the impossible possible." - theMeatly. 2 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. *Joey Drew provavelmente é inspirado em Walt Disney e Max Fleischer, dois fundadores de empresas de animação no mesmo período dos desenhos do Bendy. Enquanto os desenhos animados do Bendy têm o mesmo estilo de animação do Fleischer, seu nome no estúdio é uma referencia a Disney. *O sobrenome de Joey é um trocadilho, significando que Joey '''Desenhou desenhos. (O trocadilho funciona melhor em inglês, pelo fato de que "Drew" significa "Desenhou") *A carta de Joey foi usada para o anunciamento do Hot Topic. *Quando perguntado o que aconteceu com Joey durante o Q&A do Hot Topic, Sammy (representado pela conta do Hot Topic no twitter) respondeu que Joey provavelmente está aumentando seu salario em algum lugar. Knowing Joey.. he's probably raising his salary somewhere. Hot Topic, 26 de Julho de 2017.Twitter. *No twitter, theMeatly postou algumas frases de Joey que não são do jogo. :"People don't know what they're aiming for. You've got to have a goal that stretches your imagination. You've got to dream big!"theMeatly. 13 de Novembro de 2017. Twitter. :"Every dream is a purpose. It fuels you, keeps you going. It can be your power or it can be your downfall. So dream hard...but dream wise."theMeatly. 11 de Janeiro de 2018. Twitter. |-|Capítulo 1 = * Um dos items do quebra-cabeça no capítulo 1 é o livro intitulado: "A Ilusão de Viver", e é escrito por Joey Drew. Esta é uma referencia a um livro do mundo real chamado de dois animadores de longa data da Disney "The Ilusion of Life". * Na versão de lançamento inicial de Bendy and the Ink Machine, as linhas: "Não é" da carta de Joey têm um ponto de interrogação no final com um carimbo do Bendy abaixo. A partir da primeira atualização o ponto de interrogação foi removido por razões desconhecidas, e o selo do Bendy parece ser completamente novo. ** A partir da atualização do Capítulo 3, o ponto de interrogação foi re-adicionado. Galeria JoeysLetterV3.jpg|A carta que Joey manda para Henry. JoeysLetter.png|A carta de Joey no protótipo. StoryPage.png|A carta de Joey antes da atualização do Capítulo 3. QuestionMark.png|O ponto de interrogação da carta atualizada de Joey. Book-0.png|''"The Illusion of Living"'' um livro escrito por Joey Drew. Hot-topic.jpg|A carta de Joey usada para o anunciamento do Hot Topic. Joeys-Letter.jpg|A carta de Joey mostrada pelo twitter do Bendy. Menu page.png|O fundo da carta de Joey do jogo atualizado. Referencias Categoria:Capítulo 1 Categoria:Capítulo 2 Categoria:Capítulo 3 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens